My Eyes for You
by YuriChan220
Summary: Athena wants to choose a different path of love. But what if a certain kunoichi wants to do the same thing? Mostly dedicated to Rex Madison
1. Different Paths

**My Eyes For You**

 **Pairing: Mai x Athena**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own King of Fighters or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! So…this is completely separate from my other two stories. And…well…now that i have a new loyal reader now, this mostly dedicates to Rex Madison-san, as his favorite is Athena. So is mine as well. Ehehe!**

 **So, please enjoy this everyone!**

What does Athena see in Kensou? He is madly in love with her, though, why doesn't she accept him? Surely, he's tried and tried to confess to her a bunch of times, at any given moment. However, no matter how many times he tried, she turned him down. Now that she thinks about it, why would she turn him down? He has his reasons, and she feels so bad for doing this to him. But what IS her reason for turning him down? Is there someone else she is in love with? For her, she doesn't think so, yet why does she still feel that way? As far as she knows, there is no one she can think of that she has a crush on.

She thinks about all of this as she is walking alone. Nearly everyone else has a crush on someone, including Mai Shiranui. Well…if you can call it a crush. She's madly in love with Andy Bogard, but she downright knows he's fully dense and cannot see the light within her. Sure he has fought by her side from time to time, but despite that, he will never return his feelings to her. Athena is sure of it. She wonders if the sexy kunoichi is able to finally realize that it's all pointless. Who will she turn to now? Who will she love next? It'll be heartbreaking if she realizes the meaningless one-sided love. Then again, in her situation, she never returned her affections to Kensou either.

She lets out a soft sigh as she stops and looks up at the sky. Love is such a difficult thing, especially for an idol like her. Between battles and singing, will she ever find her one true love?

"Athena?" a familiar voice calls. "Hellooooo? Earth to Athena?"

"Eh? What, what?" the violet haired girl snaps out of her thoughts to see a familiar bubbly brunette waving to her.

"Ehehe! You were kinda spacing out," Mai says. "Something going on?"

"Oh, n-nothing really. I'm just out on a walk, that's all."

Mai leans in, grinning. "You sure? Is it about this Kensou guy again? He should really stop and think about what he's doing. He's obsessing over someone who can't return his feelings-"

"What about you?" Athena frowns, cutting her off.

"Eh? What?" Mai asks, tilting her head in confusion.

Athena sighs. "N-never mind. I sort of rudely blurted it out. Please excuse me." She bows and walks past the dumbfounded kunoichi. Was she about to lash out at her just from how she mentioned him? There shouldn't be a reason to. She just asked a simple question. But then again, her situation is the same as his. Someday, she SHOULD know the truth. Maybe now's not the time. "M-Mai?" She turns around and thankfully the brunette is still there.

"Yes?"

The violet haired girl trots over to her and hands her a flyer. "You've seen this right?"

"Ehehe! How could I not? I see these all over the place!" Mai giggles.

"Well…let's just say I'm letting you have the best seat in the house for my next concert tomorrow," Athena says. "You think you can make it?"

"Of course, of course!" the brunette nods happily. "Wow! The VERY front row!? I feel so honored!" She spreads her arms out and hugs her tightly. "Ohhhhh, Athena! How could I ever repay you!?"

"Mmmph….mmph…by letting me breathe!" Athena cries, flailing her arms wildly.

"Oops! Sowwy! Ehehehe!" Mai lets go and Athena puts her hand on her chest while the other on her knee to catch her breath.

"Haaaah….haaah…are you TRYING to kill me!?"

"I just love hugging, that's all!"

"You should make your hugs a bit more gentle, wouldn't you say?"

"I can't do that."

"Mou…" Athena face palms herself while shaking her head in dismay. Sometimes, this kunoichi is hard to deal with, especially when she's an airhead and a bit too cheerful. "Anyways, this is my invitation to you. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll definitely make it," Mai says as she gives a thumbs up with a wink. "You can count on me!"

Athena smiles and starts to walk away. She suddenly starts to feel her heart beating rapidly as she raises her hand to her chest. Her face also goes red. Why is she feeling this way after talking with Mai? She just invited her to her concert. But now that she thinks about it, she very rarely invites people to get the very front row, the best seat in the house to get full view of her singing. Why invite her instead of Kensou? Was it just quick thinking? Maybe it's more than that. Shaking her head roughly and keeps on walking.

 ****Next Day****

It's the day of the concert. She is dressed in her idol outfit and looks in the mirror, taking long and deep breaths, trying to get her nervousness out. This is a big concert, well, just like any other concert she has performed. But she's singing in front of millions of people, plus she's being live on television. She is sure she can do this…because she will see Mai in the front row. The thought of it makes her excited a little. Just seeing her as she sings? It'll make her more motivated for sure. Wait, more motivated when seeing Mai? Why not Kensou? She knows he'll be there, too, but where?

"Almost time!" someone calls.

"Okay!" she calls back. She looks back in the mirror, slaps both of her cheeks to get her act together and stands up from her chair. Time to get the show started!

Once she gets on stage, the curtains open and the lights flicker on with the crowd cheering loudly, waving their glow sticks.

"Hello, everyone!" Athena says cheerfully into the mic. "I'm Athena Asamiya! Let's have a great night tonight, so please enjoy!"

The crowd roars and give a thunderous applause. Athena looks down at the front row to see Mai Shiranui, waving her glow stick with a smile. She has made it after all. And it makes her smile, almost cry tears of joy. But she has a concert to do, so there's no time for that. Taking a deep breath, the music starts playing and the idol sings. She has such a beautiful voice it reaches the hearts of everyone who is listening to her, including Mai's. The bubbly brunette just swoons at how she sings and dances to the best of her ability. It makes her very happy to see her in full view because SHE invited her to get the best seat in the house.

The concert goes very well, her sining and dancing entertained millions, getting a lot of views to add on television as well. When she's done, she takes a bow and the curtain closes. She takes a few deep breaths, feeling very accomplished that she sang with her heart, and it reached those who watched and listened to her. That's what she always wants when entertaining her viewers. A sweetheart like her should always sing to make others smile.

She sits down in her chair, fixing her hair and looking at the mirror. She gives a small smile and closes her eyes, thinking back on how her fans supported and cheered for her the whole time throughout the concert, including the one and only Mai. Why is it that the kunoichi herself is the one who motivated her the most? Was it because she's right there where she can see her, where she can look at her occasionally while she sings? It makes her heart beat rapidly again. She raises her hand to touch where her heart is beating. She can feel it.

"Why am I feeling this way?" she asks herself.

She has been asking herself this many times, yet she can't get her thoughts off of her. Then…it comes to her: she's falling in love with her. She's in love with Mai Shiranui, the Pride and Joy of Shiranui Ryu. But why fall in love with another girl? What has made her decide on that? That question remains to be unanswered as she packs her things to leave for the day.

Leaving backstage, she waves good-bye to her manager and makes her way home, happy, but exhausted. However, just when she walks about 10 feet away, a pair of arms gently wrap around her.

"Why don't we walk together, Athena?" Mai coos.

"Whoa! M-Mai!?" The violet haired girl jumps back while turning around.

"That's me!"

"What are you doing here?" Athena asks.

"Didn't I tell you? I'm going to walk with you."

"Maybe…not tonight. I'm feeling very tired at the moment," Athena slightly looks away.

"Awww, come on!" Mai pouts adorably, just for a moment before she brightens, hitting a fist on her palm. "Oh! I know! Why don't you come to my place and sleepover~?"

"Huh?" Athena did not expect that offer. Sure, it WOULD be nice just to sleep with the sexy kunoichi…if she doesn't have other plans. "But…are you sure? You don't want to invite other people to sleep over?"

"Hmmmm…" The brunette tilts her head, putting a finger on her chin. "I would've invited Andy, but…he told me no. Everyone else has plans tonight. So, that has you remaining."

Athena hesitates for a moment. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to spend more time with her…and find out if she has realized the truth yet. "Sure. I'll go sleepover with you."

"Yay, yaaaay!" Mai cheers, pumping up a fist while jumping up and down. "Thank you so much, Athena!" She goes and hugs her again, putting Athena's face in her massive jugs.

"Mmmmmph….mmmmph…what did I tell you…TO STOP!"

 ****Later****

After bathing, Athena comes out of the bathroom to see Mai setting up the futons. She's wearing nothing but her red underwear. To Athena, her thoughts are _"Sexy…"_ She's too nervous to say it out loud though. Mai IS the bustiest out of all the girls she knows.

"Athena?" Mai says, looking up. "You want to borrow my clothes? Or do you want to sleep naked? I don't mind doing that, honestly. Hehe!"

"S-Sleeping naked is kind of going overboard," Athena says, sweat dropping.

"We're both girls, so it's fine! By the way, looking at you wrapped in a towel like that is very nice~"

"Eep!" Athena covers her chest and looks away. "Stop looking!"

"You're just so cute, you know that?"

The idol whimpers, slightly turning her head towards the kunoichi. She is all smiles, kneeled on her futon just waiting for her to sleep next to her. She doesn't have any choice, does she?

"D-do you have any extra pairs of underwear?"

 ****10 minutes Later****

With the lights out, the two girls climb into their futons and get to sleep. Or at least Athena tried to. She finds herself staring at the ceiling, eyes wide open. Maybe now's the time to talk to Mai since no one else is around.

"Mai?" she calls. "Mai, are you still awake?"

"Hmmmm?" the brunette shuffles over to turn to her friend. "What is it, Athena?"

"I've been thinking about this…since our talk yesterday," Athena says. "I kind of lashed out at you about being obsessed over the guy who's so oblivious to your feelings."

"Oh, that's right. I remember," Mai says. "What makes you say that? Because of what I said to you about Kensou?"

"You two are so dense," Athena says. "Don't you see that it's so pointless just to chase after someone who doesn't love you the same way you do, no matter how hard you try?"

Mai says nothing as she slightly looks down.

"I talked with him on the phone the other day," Athena continues. "I let him know the truth. I turned him down and put him in his place. It was the only way to get him to realize that his mission to reach my heart is meaningless. Then…I thought about you and Andy. I can tell that this guy is so confused about your countless times you declared you love him. He just doesn't see that in you."

"I see." Mai says.

"Do you understand? I feel that both of us need to find new love. Someone who can REALLY understand how we feel. Move on with our lives instead of going on this same empty path."

"Then…why don't I go out with you?" Mai says.

This surprises Athena. "Ehhhhh!? Wait, what?"

"You said for us to move on. So I am." The brunette scoots toward Athena's futon and takes her hands in hers. "Besides…I already knew that a while ago. Andy doesn't love me. The moment I realized that, yes, I WAS heartbroken, yes. But on the other hand, I realized that all this time, this was pointless. So…I didn't tell anyone that Andy and I were going out nor loved each other. They just know my obsession with him."

"M-Mai…I don't know what to say…" Athena is close to tears. Mai has had feelings for her too?

"Then, don't say anything~" Mai whispers, leaning closer. "Kiss me."

Athena blushes with a small gasp. Mai is leaning closer and closer, puckering her lips. The idol then closes her eyes and leans the rest of the way, pressing her lips against Mai's. This feeling…the feeling of Mai's lips…so soft and moist. On top of that, it's her First Kiss…with another girl. But Athena doesn't mind at all. She and Mai love each other very much. The brunette wraps her arms around her waist to pull her closer, deepening the kiss. Athena slightly opens her mouth as a means of giving permission to slide her tongue inside it, caressing hers with soft moans being heard from both of them. Athena can't get enough of Mai's lips already. They're so addictive. Happy tears fall as she wraps her arms around the kunoichi's neck, continuing the kiss.

"Mmm…haaah…chu…Athena…I love you…" Mai whispers as she slightly pulls away.

"I love you, too, Mai…" the idol replies. "I love you so much."

The two lean in to kiss again, pressing their breasts against each other in the process.

Sometime later, they are naked under the covers as they are exhausted from making love for the very first time. First a kiss and then having sex with one another. This night can't get any better than this for Athena. She is resting on Mai's chest while the kunoichi gently strokes her hair.

"Mai…" the violet haired girl whispers. "Let's be together forever…"

"Of course we will," Mai replies. "We're both moving on with our lives. We chose different paths and THIS is the path we choose. No one will tell us otherwise."

"Yes…exactly…" Athena lets out a sigh with bliss.

"Ehehe! You make good use of my breasts after complaining about them," Mai teases.

"Quiet you. This is an exception."

"Fair enough." The brunette kisses her on the forehead. "Good night, my love~"

"Good night."

The two fall fast asleep with Athena all snuggled up in Mai's arms.

 **A/N: Hope that's a good reason for them to get together. I don't know. I don't really care about the guys all that much, so I'm just throwing in stuff. Maybe some stuff that shouldn't be in there, but who knows. I'm just new to this series. XD**

 **So, ummm…uhhhhh…(fiddles with her fingers). Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this, especially you, Rex-san. There WILL be more to come.**

 **Also, these "~". I use them a lot just to represent cheerfulness and happiness. That's all. Though, in here, I should be more careful about using them. So…s-so sorry about that. (bows in shame)**

 **Long and detailed reviews as always.**

 **Have a nice day~!**


	2. Biggest Fan

**Chapter 2**

 **Biggest Fan**

 **A/N: Please don't be mad at me for this, but…after seeing the pic of Athena and Kula from SNK Heroines, I HAD to ship them too. I dunno, considering Kula's 14 and Athena's older, I kinda have them treat each other like sisters, even though Kula already has one.**

 **S-so…please continue enjoying this story. And so sorry for the super late update.**

Athena lies in bed, receiving text after text from her new girlfriend, giggling at the same time. After confessing their love for each other, the two of them have been by each other's side non-stop. Honestly, the idol has grown fond of the bubbly kunoichi after spending time with her some more. As a week passed by, the two girlfriends continue to be affectionate with each other, going on dates and practically sleeping over whenever they want. Their life as a couple is more wonderful than Athena expected.

However, as another week passes, their usual time together has been changed as Mai is on a mission and Athena is working on her idol work for this week's concert. It's understandable that they spent the most time together when they could and then there's work to be done next. They got their dreams to fulfill after all. Mai being a good ninja to save people's lives while Athena's singing can bring people happiness. Have all of them combined and then the world is a better place.

Athena sighs as she exits the locker room that night, saying good-bye to her manager and heading out from the back and toward the busy streets. She looks around for a moment to see some people walking by, mind their own business. That is until she takes notice of a small flower shop. Hydrangeas. They're so beautiful looking that she has to come closer to get a better view. They smell nice as well. Maybe she can give some to Mai as a gift to make up for lost time. Then, she can sleepover at her house. This will be a piece of cake.

However, before she steps inside the shop, there is someone who stands in front of her with hydrangeas of her own. A familiar girl with strawberry blonde hair holding them out to her with a grin on her face.

"Athena-onee-chan!" Kula Diamond says. "These are for you~!"

"Oh…thank you~" Athena gladly accepts them and takes a whiff. "Mmm! Smells good! So, what are you doing here, Kula-san? Shouldn't you be at home right now?"

"Hey, I can be on my own once in a while!" the blonde says. "Besides, my big sisters are out, so I'm all alone."

"Alone, huh?" the idol rubs her chin in thought.

"Also, I was trying to look for you, Athena-onee-chan. I haven't seen you since that last concert you put on."

"I-is that so? Ahaha…"

Kula is Athena's biggest fan. She's gone to all of her concerts, gotten her autographs and souvenirs. The funny thing is that she's her very FIRST biggest fan, not that she minded, but it's probably a good thing? For Athena, it's good and bad, considering Kula has been loving the idol for a very long time and trying her hardest to make it to her concerts and such.

"Hey, hey! I want some ice cream!" the blonde says. "Do you mind if we can have some together~?"

"Why, though?" Athena tilts her head in confusion. "This late at night?"

"Mou! I'm not a little kid!" Kula waves her arms wildly, stomping her foot at the same time. "I can take care of myself whenever I want to!"

"I-if you says so…" Athena sweat drops. "Alright, then. There's this ice cream shop that's still open."

"Yeah! I go there all the time! Let's get a large sundae to share~!"

"Wait…what!?"

 ****Later****

"Mmmmm!" Kula licks her lips while clasping her hands together happily. "Chocolate and Vanilla combined! What a treat~!"

"L-let's not eat so much, okay~?" Athena says with a nervous smile.

"Fine…I can always take it to go anyways," Kula says. "Well then~!" The strawberry blonde girl takes the first scoop and bites into it. She hums happily at the taste. "Mmmmm! Super good~!" She then takes another one to get the same exact taste of vanilla before moving onto the chocolate.

Athena just shakes her head in dismay. Kula's known for her liking of sweets and cold stuff, which is understandable considering her having ice powers. So she has to keep her temperature at that level in order to use them. Athena takes a bit of chocolate and eats it, slowly and elegantly. Kula eyes her and her eyes sparkle at how lady like Athena is right in front of her. It is then that she has an idea.

"Athena-onee-chan!" She scoops another serving of vanilla and chocolate at the same time and offers it to her. "Say, 'Ahhhh~'!"

"Eh?" The idol is surprised to see the strawberry blonde offering an…indirect kiss to her…when she already has a girlfriend. But Kula has no idea. "Are…you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure~!" the younger girl says. "Here~!"

Athena swallows hard. Would it be alright, even if Mai isn't here to see it? They are just sharing ice cream. Not anything else, right? Athena accepts the offer, eating the combined flavors and humming at the taste.

"Mmmmm~!" she says. "Tasty when it's two of them together~"

"I know, right~?" Kula says, happily. "Do you want another one~?"

"Yes…I think I do…~"

It's just one night with the two of them together. What harm can that be? She starts to eat another serving and then the idol begins to return the favor, offering her serving to her biggest fan. Kula happily accepts it and the two spend a couple hours talking and spending time together after eating a few more bites of ice cream. Honestly, Athena has never spent this much time with Kula before. She's a girl with a good heart. That must be why she looks up to her so much.

When they are getting ready to leave, they store the leftover ice cream inside a plastic container, close it up and put it inside a plastic bag next.

"Ready to go?" Athena asks.

"I sure am~!" Kula replies happily.

The two of them exit the ice cream shop when Kula turns to her idol. "Say, wanna walk together to my home? I'll lead the way."

"Sure thing," Athena says. "I still got time."

"Excellent, then let's go~!" Kula says, turning and pumping a fist up.

The violet haired girl sighs softly as she starts following her happy biggest fan. Spending time with this girl has gotten her to feel happier than she expected. She doesn't know why, but her cheerfulness is what makes their bond stronger. Wait...bonding? Stronger? What's going on in her head?

Kula turns toward her idol, her long strawberry blonde hair swaying at the movement. "Are you okay, Athena-onee-chan? You're walking rather slowly."

The violet haired girl snaps out of her thoughts. "O-oh. I'm fine, don't worry. Continue leading the way, okay?"

"Ah, alright!" Kula turns around and starts to skip ahead while Athena smiles a small smile. This girl is very sweet. She can see that after spending enough time with her for one night. But...why can she feel her heart beating when she's around her?

About 20 minutes later, after walking around a few blocks together, talking with one another and just enjoying each other's company, they finally reach Kula's home. She turns around with a happy smile.

"Thanks for your time, Athena-onee-chan! That was the best~!" she says happily. "Hope we can do it again some time~"

"Yes...I think we should," Athena says. "You're a sweet girl."

"Ehehe! Thanks! Well, I better put this in the freezer. See ya soon~!"

"Bye..." With a wave, Kula heads inside the house and closes the door behind her.

The idol turns to leave, but she can still feel her heart beating very fast. She raises her hand to touch where her beating heart is, gasping in shock, plus a blush on her face. She has never felt this way before. Isn't she in love with Mai and going out with her on top of that?

"Oh, no…!" Athena cups one hand to her mouth. "D-don't tell me I'm…!"

She trails off, not wanting to finish that sentence. This feeling is already the answer to her question, yet it devastates her.

 ****A Week Later****

After the events of Athena's concert, the idol can finally relax and enjoy her time with her girlfriend. She decided to call her and tell her to meet up with her at a local park. Mai agreed to this and told her she'll be there in a jiffy. Athena shuts off her cell phone and looks up a the clear blue sky. It's another beautiful day for another wonderful date with Mai. It's been so long since they were together and it's time to make up for it. She is wearing a beautiful white flowery dress with pink high heels. She is at the edge of the park, waiting for her beloved to arrive. She knows she'll use her ninja speed to get here in a matter of seconds, so it's no problem.

And speak of the devil, there is the bubbly ninja right in front of her in a flash with a happy grin on her face. She is wearing her usual red ninja garb as always.

"Ehehe! So…where do you want to go~?" Mai asks.

"A-anywhere is fine as long as I'm with you…" Athena says.

"Anywhere..you mean…do you want me to touch you here…right now~?" the brunette coos, moving her hands toward her legs, brushing them against her thighs and then up.

"N-no! What are you doing!?" Athena tenses up, squirming her legs together upon Mai touching her like this. "N-not out in public!"

"Why not~? It's for everyone to know that we're a couple~" Mai points out. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about~"

"Not if you're touching me like this!"

"Then, what do you want me to do with you~?"

"A-a simple walk will suffice!" Athena replies.

"Ehehe! Alrighty, then! A walk in the park it is~" Mai gives a little playful slap on her butt, making Athena squeak and frown towards her.

Both of them start to walk on the sidewalk, side by side while holding hands, going around the perimeter of the large park while observing their surroundings. On a beautiful day like this, Athena's date with Mai is a wonderful day. No fights, no idol work and definitely no tournaments at this time of day. She can just relax and be with the one she loves.

They practically did everything they can together. They ate what Athena made for a picnic since she planned this first, walked in some clothing shops to try on some clothing and accessories, and finally continued their long walk across town, enjoying each other's company. Athena doesn't mind the walking as long as she is with her beloved Mai Shiranui. When they reach the little flower shop, the sight of the hydrangeas catch Athena's eye. Now that she thinks about it, she gave them to Mai right after encountering Kula. Maybe she'll give another one to her as a gift for her time? Probably Mai has them stored somewhere safe, so probably another one will be too much to keep an eye on.

"Those are pretty, aren't they~?" Mai says, snapping Athena out of her thoughts.

"Oh, yeah. Yes," the idol replies. "I gave you one of those last week, remember?"

"Yes, but looking at them again is wonderful. But…not as wonderful as looking at you~" the happy brunette nuzzles against Athena like a kitten, making the violet haired girl blush heavily.

"I-I told you, not in public!" Athean squeaks.

"I don't care! You're just so adorable~!"

"Stoooooop! This is embarrassing!"

Mai giggles and continues her affection until they hear some footsteps coming toward them. And a shaky voice is heard.

"A-A-Athena…onee-chan…?"

Mai and Athena look to see the petite strawberry blonde standing there, stunned at the sight of the two of them being all lovey dovey.

"Kula? Is that you?" Mai asks.

"Yes, it's me! And what are you doing to my idol!?" Kula argues.

"W-wait a minute…YOUR idol!?" Mai looks back and forth at her girlfriend and the younger girl in front of them, then at the violet haired girl. "Athena, what's going on?"

"W-well you see…" Athena says sheepishly, tapping her two index fingers together. "Kula's….my biggest fan."

"And is there something you're not telling ME?" Kula says. "Why is Mai getting so affectionate with you?"

"We're…we're actually a couple," the violet haired girl replies, taking her girlfriend's hand.

There is a slight pause for a moment with Kula trying to comprehend everything that's happening right now.

"I…I don't get it…"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Mai asks.

"I don't get why you let Mai fall in love with you so easily!" Kula argues.

"EH!?" Mai and Athena gasp in surprise.

"Wait, I don't understand!" the violet haired girl steps up, putting a fist on her chest. "We love each other! Isn't that simple enough?"

"No," Kula says. "What I do know is that Mai is obsessed with Andy Bogard. So…she just moved on to love Athena-onee-chan just because she realized he wasn't the one for her?"

"That's true," Mai replies. "So what? I worked my hardest to make him mine, but it just didn't happen."

"That's the thing!" the strawberry blonde says. "You never worked hard to earn Athena-onee-chan's love! While I was the one who did!"

"HUUUUUUHHH!?" Mai and Athena can't believe it. Kula Diamond…is in love with Athena?

"It's true! I love Athena-onee-chan with all my heart!" the blonde says. "I worked my hardest to get to her concerts on time, get her autograph and her souvenirs. My love for Athena-onee-chan grew stronger each and every day I see her."

"But…she's MY girlfriend," Mai says. "You can't have her."

"Are you worthy of having her though? Tell me. Did you have the right to love her when you've done nothing to earn it?"

"What do you mean?" Mai frowns. "I went to her concert because SHE invited me. And we went on most dates too. So I think I'm worthy to be her girlfriend."

"Girls please," Athena says. "Let's just calm down and work this out…"

"No way," Kula says. "I want to settle this with Mai. Right here, right now. To see who's most worthy to have Athena-onee-chan."

Mai chuckles as she takes out her steel fan from her cleavage. "I love a good challenge. But first, let's go to an empty spot so that no one will be disturbed. How about in that empty forest near the mountain?"

"Fair enough," Kula shrugs.

Athena looks back and forth at the two of them, trembling a little. She is not liking where this is going, but she goes with them anyways toward the forest, which took about 20 minutes to get there. They go about 10 feet apart with Athena in the middle, looking back and forth again.

"Your move~" Kula says. "I like to see you try."

"Gladly,' Mai says. "You'll melt from my fire powers!" She charges at the blonde, throwing some punches left and right and then a roundhouse kick, plus a swipe with her fan downwards, making her stumble a little. She then repeats the attack and goes for a straight punch with her left fist.

Kula stumbles back, but charges at Mai to throw some punches herself. It harms Mai, yes, but not as much. The brunette blocks the second punch, hits her with her steel fan on the head, making her dizzy and goes in for a few punches, roundhouse kick and then a swipe with her fan once again.

Athena is confused by this. Why isn't Kula using her ice powers yet? Something is off. The blonde is just letting herself get beaten by Mai, but at what cost? The process continues with Mai just using every move she has against the Powerless Kula without using her fire powers just because she doesn't want to kill her that easily. She kicks her high and then uppercuts her for good measure, making the blonde fall to the ground, but she rolls to her feet, speeding towards her to punch her again. But Mai blocks them with her fan once again and attacks her with incredible speed.

"How does it feel, Kula~?" Mai chuckles. "To lose a battle against the best in Japan~?" She swings her fist to punch her, but Kula grabs her wrist just in time, squeezing it tightly.

"I feel…" Kula's fist turns icy. "I FEEL…!" She punches Mai with the icy fist and clenches both of them while icy mist surrounds her. Her blonde hair slowly turns blue while it sways back and forth. "FREEZING!" She throws her arms out, making the mist explode and the force of it makes Mai stumble back a little.

The ground is mostly covered in ice from where she stands, plus some of the trees she froze from that explosion. Kula is now in her powerful mode, her Ice Mode, ready to fight.

"Now we get to it!" Mai says, getting to her battle stance.

"Get ready, Mai!" Kula says, pointing at her. "For I WILL take away Athena-onee-chan from you, no matter what!"

 **A/N: This…may be too fast for you as well, but I can't help it!**

 **First off, it isn't against the rules for Kula to be Athena's biggest fan. If it were, I wouldn't be writing for this series at all. Just sticking with the information true to the story. And it sucks.**

 **Second, I wanted to write Kula's reasoning and confession just so I won't forget. If I waited any longer, then I might forget. So…hope this meets your approval, if not, I'm terribly sorry. (bows in shame)**

 **A-anyways! Long and detailed reviews as always!**

 **Have a nice day!**


	3. The Right Decision

**Chapter 3**

 **The Right Decision**

Mai and Kula stand face to face as the wind blows, making their long hair sway gracefully, including Athena's. The idol doesn't like where this is going, but if they're going to settle this in combat, then she shall let them. Mai and Kula slowly side step to the left and come a couple steps closer.

"You can't beat me!" Kula taunts, waving her arms back as in "come and get me" kind of gesture.

Mai does a few quick jabs, a round house kick then a straight kick to send her flying about 5 feet away. Kula rolls to her feet and raises her arms high. She performs an overhead smash, creating icy spikes that travel at least 10 feet away, but Mai quickly dodges it. Kula skates in a zig zag motion left and right and performs a straight kick to Mai's gut, knocking her down only for a second. Mai rolls to her feet and throws one of her fans at Kula's head, making her stumble back a bit. This gives her a chance to charge and hit her with a couple more jabs and kicks.

Kula rolls to her feet again and jumps high in the air. She cocks a fist as she lands at the spot where Mai is standing, but the ninja quickly dodges it and Kula hits nothing but the ground. A small shockwave follows from Kula's hit, but thankfully it doesn't hit Mai. Kula's hand glows icy as she charges at her with a straight punch. Mai blocks it with her fan and punches her as retaliation

The bluenette jumps to her feet and does an overhead smash again, creating her ice spikes. Mai dodges it quickly and runs toward the young girl. A couple jabs and then spins with fire streaking afterwards, sending Kula flying, then a couple more jabs to make her airborne for a while. And then, a round house kick to complete the combo, sending Kula flying.

Kula has had enough. She throws some ice spikes at Mai, but the ninja easily blocks them like it's no big deal. But that was a distraction. She quickly skates toward her, throwing a few ice punches to her gut, upper cuts and then downward to make her drop to her knee.

"Worthless!" Kula taunts.

Athena watches as the fight goes on. It seems that Mai has the advantage because she has fire powers, but she also knows that Kula doesn't care about that. She's so determined to win the match to earn her love.

The two continue fighting, punching and kicking back and forth like there's no tomorrow, plus blocking. From Athena's view, it seems they're evenly matched now, but time will tell. Mai tries to hit her with her fan, but Kula blocks it. She uses an ice punch to retaliate, sending Mai flying about 10 feet away to create distance. Mai rolls to her feet as Kula skates in a zig zag motion and performs a straight kick to knock her down once more.

Mai struggles to her feet and tries to hit her with her punches when Kula jumps in the air once again, landing where the ninja is standing. But the brunette dodges it as soon as Kula lands on the ground, punching it with a small shockwave surrounding her. Mai takes this chance to charge and uppercut her, do a few jabs and spin around with fire trailing from her arm, making her fly up and then a straight kick to top it all off.

Kula will not give up this fight, even though she took more hits than Mai. She summons her ice spikes again, but Mai dodges it and she uses her Ninja Art to finish it. Fire trails as she charges at her with the fan in her mouth and it blazes as soon as it hits Kula, sending her straight into a tree, making her drop to her knees. She is weakened, so Mai decides to finish the fight, to teach her that she is Athena's one and only love.

Athena however, cannot let this happen. Kula's still young after all. She goes in and steps in front of the ninja, arms spread wide.

"Stop this now!" she begs.

"Athena! Get out of the way! I want to finish this fight!" Mai says.

"No, I think that's enough!" the idol says. "You should leave Kula be! You two fought enough."

Kula weakly looks up at her idol as the violet haired girl scoops her up tenderly.

"Are you okay, Kula-san?" she says softly. "Does it hurt anywhere?"

"I-I'm fine...thanks for caring about me..." Kula smiles a small smile.

Mai frowns and puts a hand on her hip. "Hey...after all I've done…you STILL go for Kula?"

"What do you mean?" Athena asks.

"I wanted to prove to Kula that I DO work hard to earn your love," the brunette answers. "And still, you care about her? How does this work?"

"Mai, this isn't what it looks like," Athena says.

The brunette sighs. "Athena...maybe your mind's not in the right place. For now, you need to think about who you truly love."

"W-wait...don't tell me you're..." Athena sets down Kula and stands up, putting a hand on her chest.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this when there's something in our way. So...I hope you make the right decision."

With that, Mai walks away, leaving Athena dumbfounded. She cannot believe that Mai just broke up with her, but it's for a good reason. She knows it too. Tears start to fall from her eyes as Kula stands up and hugs her from behind.

"It's okay, Athena-onee-chan..." she whispers. "I'm here for you now. You don't have to worry."

Athena gently pulls her away from the embrace, turning and facing her, kneeling down to her level. "I appreciate your concern, but...I just don't think you can love me the way Mai and I love each other."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kula asks.

"You'll understand once you get a bit older," Athen answers. "But...I can't accept your feelings. I only love you as a sister. Nothing more."

Kula is in tears, but not because Athena has just rejected her, but she understands what she means. Sure she's left with no one to love, but at least she still has Athena to look up to.

"Do you understand?" Athena says softly.

"Y-yes...Athena-onee-chan...I'm sorry..." Kula starts crying and embraces the idol with the violet haired girl hugging her back.

"It's okay. You understand now, so it's alright..." Athena soothes her, stroking her blue hair as the crying continues. She feels so bad right now, but at least she got one problem fixed.

The two pull away and the idol wipes Kula's tears, helping her to her feet.

"Why don't I go get you a scoop of ice cream to make you feel better?" Athena offers. "How's that?"

Kula nods happily. "I'd love that! Thanks, Athena-onee-chan~!"

Athena giggles and the two hold hands to go to the ice cream shop they went to before.

 ****Later****

Athena slumps on her bed that night, face down and hugging her pillow. It's been a very long day. First she and Kula spent time together, trying to soothe each other after Athena's break up with Mai, but the idol is still holding on to that speech Mai was saying to her. Now that she understands her true feelings, she finds it hard to approach her beloved now. She might have to wait for a few days or so until things settle down. One problem is solved at least, but how will she be able to get Mai back, exactly?

"Mai…." She chokes a sob, tears falling on her pillow and hugging it close. "I'm so sorry…!"

 ****Next Day****

The idol sighs as she walks on the sidewalk, arms crossed. She still has no idea how to get her beloved back, but after making up with Kula, she is drawing a blank. Mai might not want to talk to her for a while because of the way she acted. Mai DID prove she can work hard to earn her love after all. But now it's time to do Athena's part. But what?

"Athenaaaa~!" a familiar voice calls from up ahead. It's Athena's best friend, Yuri, the girl with long brown hair tied in a single braid. "Hey! Over here!"

"Yuri-san!" Athena greets back with a smile. "What's up?"

"I came to see you," the brunette says, trotting up to her. "I haven't seen you in a while due to some…complicated things."

"Such as?"

"Training. I had to do a lot and then some tournament came up so I had go there," Yuri says. "What have you been doing?"

"Ah, some idol work and…well, ummmm…." Athena holds her arm as she turns to the side. "It's….kinda complicated on my side of things."

"What do you mean?" Yuri asks.

"It's sort of silly, but…Mai and I were a couple, but…we kinda broke up."

"Eh!?" Yuri is shocked to hear such news. "You…and Mai? Wait, wait, hold it!" She holds a hand up. "I thought she's in love with Andy Bogard! Why, did something happen between them that made her like you more?"

"Something like that," Athena replies. "I mean…what she told me was that she knew he wasn't loving her as she loved him. He didn't see any of it, so she just decided to move on. And then, she confessed her love to me."

"Just like that?" the brunette says. "And what did you do?"

"I accepted her feelings."

"What!? What about that Kensou fello?"

"I'm the same as Andy-san," Athena sighs. "I just don't see much in him. I mean, um…he loves me, but I don't love him as much."

The martial artist rubs her chin in thought. "I see. This is hard. And what made you and Mai break up?"

"Athena-onee-chaaaaaaan~!" Kula waves from a small ice cream shop, holding a cup of Vanilla ice cream in her hand.

"She's the reason…" Athena answers and Yuri looks at Kula who trots over to her.

"Kula?" the brunette raises an eyebrow. "Since when did you call Athena "Onee-chan"?"

"Because I treat her like a big sister!" Kula answers. "I'm Athena-onee-chan's biggest fan!"

Yuri's eyes widen and looks at her best friend. "Why wasn't I told about this? That's got to be an awesome thing to have a biggest fan!"

"Well…I don't see her as much lately," Athena answers, sweat dropping. "But recently, we spent time together for a long time, having ice cream together. But…I kind of realized that she wants to love me as much as I love Mai. However, Mai doesn't want that and challenged her to a battle. They fought, Mai won, but I didn't want anything bad to happen to Kula-san, so I stepped up in front of her. Mai told me she worked so hard to earn my love as well as Kula-san does. But when she saw me care about Kula more, she told me to think about who I love the most. And then…we broke up."

Yuri gives a sympathetic expression. "How long were you a couple?"

"About a week or so…" Athena sighs.

"That fast, huh? I'm so sorry, Athena."

"Don't worry, Athena-onee-chan!" Kula says, jumping up and down. "You need to keep smiling, just like you tell your fans!"

The idol gives a weak smile and pets the small girl like a puppy. "Thanks, Kula-san. You're right."

 ****Meanwhile****

Mai is also taking a walk, but way far from where Athena is. She can't believe Athena would just go and care for Kula more than her. Or she just didn't see the whole story. Either way, she's pretty upset for what happened earlier. She needed some time off, to cool down a bit.

"Athena, you jerk," she mutters to herself. "I thought you loved me…"

She keeps on walking until she lifts her head up, to see a familiar military girl walking by. She might need someone to talk to. To help her feel better. She walks toward the girl with a big wave.

"Hey! Leo-nyaaaa~!" she says. "Hey, it's me, Mai!"

Leona turns toward the brunette with an unamused expression. "I told you not to call me that."

"Ehehe! I can't help it! You wearing that cat costume was the cutest thing I saw~" Mai giggles.

"That doesn't mean you can change my name a little," Leona crosses her arms. "What do you want? I want to be alone for a while after a tough mission."

"Wait, wait, I need someone to talk to and YOU'RE the only one I can find!" Mai pleads.

"Why do you want to talk to me?"

"There are some…problems that I need help with." Mai replies.

"Oh?" Leona tilts her head and Mai nods.

 ****Later****

"I see," Leona sips on her drink and sets the glass cup down. "You and Athena were a couple for a week and then broke up because you saw that Athena cared for Kula more?"

"Yes," Mai replies.

"Tell me…what made you fall in love with Athena?" Leona leans a little close to Mai. "I thought you were head over heels with Andy Bogard. What happened to that?"

Mai slightly turns her head to the side. "Well…I realized that he doesn't have the same feelings as I have for him. It took a while for me to figure it out, but when I did, I decided to move on. I needed someone to love, but almost everyone has a lover. Well…except for Athena. Now, I don't know about her, but she rejected Kensou when he tried to confess to her. Actually, he tried a number of times, but she kept on rejecting him."

"What for? He's trying right?" Leona tilts her head in confusion. "Or maybe he was too obsessed about her just like YOU were obsessed about Andy?"

"Ahahaha…something like that yes," Mai replies, rubbing the back of her head.

"I need to know something," Leona leans back and crosses her arms. "Why go for a girl instead of another guy? Why not Terry Bogard or Kyo Kusanagi?"

Mai thinks about it for a moment. Why DID she go for Athena instead for any other guy, like Terry or Kyo? "To tell you the truth….I am not entirely sure."

"You mean you wanted to rush things so you can be happy?" Leona says. "Maybe that explains a lot."

"I wasn't…trying to," Mai says. "I mean, I don't usually fall for girls."

"So why now?" Leona asks. "Think about it. Athena would've gone for another guy too, but you chose Athena as your lover without thinking about how she felt. Does she love you the same way you love her?"

"H-honestly…I never thought about that," Mai admits. "You're right, Leo-nya. I was rushing my love for her and we just became a couple just like that. What if…what if her mind's still on Kensou?"

"That's exactly what you should be asking yourself," Leona says. "Look, I'm not trying to interfere or anything. I'm just trying to help you think about how you feel about her. What made you change your mind? You still haven't answered my main question."

Mai thinks about it for a moment. Flashes of images come to her mind like an ongoing slideshow until it stops at a certain point. It comes back to her now. Mai and Athena have fought together before, probably a few times at least. Athena would go and see if Mai is okay after every fight, treat her wounds and take her out shopping or just friendly walks from time to time. As time went by, Mai sees that Athena's a really caring person. Or maybe she's like that with everyone since she's an idol. The flashes fast forward and another memory comes up. Mai realizes that Athena is mostly with her. She cannot tell why, but maybe it's because she wants to see her as much as Athena does. They would contact each other, meet each other at the mall or restaurant and enjoy each other's company. Now she understands why her love for Athena is stronger than Andy's.

"Leo-nya…I remember now," she says. "Athena was there for me more than Andy. She cared for me a lot more than him….while I was still obsessing about him. Yet, all I can think about is Athena. It's strange…even after I decided to reject my obsession with him."

"There's your answer," Leona says. "You care a lot for Athena because she's been with you numerous times, in combat and outside of combat. No matter what, you two care for each other."

"But…I'm still upset that Athena just rushed to Kula after my fight with her."

"You shouldn't be," Leona crosses her arms again. "You're only seeing what you think you're seeing instead of seeing the big picture. You're way too quick on your actions, Mai. Think about slowing down a bit, let your relationship with Athena grow little by little."

Mai nods and then smiles at her military friend. "You're right. I made a big mistake on my part. Thanks, Leo-nya. I feel a lot better now."

"Now…your new mission: is to make up with Athena and take things slowly," Leona suggests. "Come to me if you need anything. I'll be right there with you."

"Really? Ah, thanks Leo-nya!" Mai says.

"No problem," Leona salutes. "I can help anyone in need, inside or outside of battle."

Mai giggles. She truly feels better when talking with Leona, even though she barely shows emotion. However, she can be a big help when talking with her. After thanking her, they walk out of the small shop they were in and go their separate ways.

 ****Meanwhile****

"Awwww! You don't like Kensou?" Yuri exclaims. "Not even a little?"

"No," Athena says. "He's been too obsessed with me, trying numerous times to confess to me. But I still don't feel the same way he feels."

"So why go for Mai?" the brunette asks as she shares some ice cream with Kula, holding out a spoon to the small girl and the strawberry blonde eats it right away like a puppy. "What made you change your mind?"

Athena thinks about it for a moment. "I guess…it was when she and I were battling together. I would come over to Mai's aid when she gets hurt, help her out and treat her wounds soon after. In fact, it happened most of the time when we'd go into battle. It sounds strange, but she and I decided to be tag partners during the tournament. And our outstanding teamwork proved that we were unstoppable when we're together. Later on, we'd contact each other and have fun together whenever we have free time. It was then…that I…I have begun to realize my feelings for her. But when she confessed to me, I was amazed. I didn't know she would feel the same way about me even when she was obsessed with Andy-san. But she told me she didn't want to go down that path and decided that she would fall for me instead."

"But why did Kula come in the picture?" Yuri asks.

"Since she is my biggest fan, we spent time together," Athena explains. "But I became sad when I realized that I might have been falling for her, too. It was crazy. She fell in love with me just because she goes to my concerts and gets autographs from me. I wanted to accept her feelings, but…she's still too young to understand love. So I rejected her."

"It's true," Kula agrees.

"Well, what are you going to do now?" Yuri says. "Make up with Mai?"

"L-later okay?" Athena says, looking down at the table. "I'm feeling she might not want to talk to me for a while. She was upset when I was caring for Kula earlier."

"I understand that, but you can't wait around forever," Yuri says. "You should just go to Mai to clear up the misunderstanding. Say you love her more than anything in the world. She might take you back somehow. After all, I feel that she misses you after just a day of breaking up."

"Y-you sure?" Athena asks. "You're not just pulling my leg?"

"Of course not~!" Yuri says. "I know Mai! She can't be upset for more than a day! One day she's down in the dumps, the next, she's back on her feet. Probably she did something to make her feel better. That's what she often does."

Athena hesitates for a moment before nodding. "O-okay. I'll talk to Mai later tonight. We have a lot of things to discuss."

"Good luck~!" Yuri gives her a thumbs up.

"Yes! Good luck, Athena-onee-chan~!" Kula says, eating another bite of ice cream.

The idol smiles. She is now confident enough to speak her true feelings to Mai and hopefully they make up so that they can be a couple again. It may be a little difficult, but she decides to take the risk.

 **A/N: Hope my reasons are…good enough. I decided to take Rex-san's suggestion via PM and apply it on there.**

 **And sorry for the super late update. I wanted to give it A LOT of thought into this chapter and I did.**

 **Long and detailed reviews as always! I worked very hard on this piece.**

 **Have a nice day~!**


	4. Making up and Loving Again

**Chapter 4**

 **Making Up and Loving Again**

 **A/N: So sorry for the super, duper late update! So I probably am going to get this over with. Hehe! Don't want to keep everyone else waiting, right? Hehe~! And from this one, it's probably going to be the end. I'm feeling that it should be the end since I don't have any more plans with this saga. Ahaha! It's been a slightly long journey with all of you, especially you, Rex-san.**

 **Hope you enjoy the last chapter~!**

 _"I'm sorry, Kensou…" Athena said sadly, head down, avoiding her close friend's gaze. "But try as you might because…I'll never, ever accept your feelings. You can stop now. I'm…I'm a lesbian. There, I said it."_

 _Kensou raised an eyebrow, tilting his head in confusion._

 _"I'm so sorry!" she shut her eyes tightly. "Me…an idol as a lesbian? Yes, it may be a shock to you, but it was MY choice, okay? My choice. My…choice…" She was tearing up. She cannot believe she's saying this to the one friend she's known for a while and he worked his butt off to give all of his love to her when she was doing nothing in return. It was upsetting for her to even think about it. She clenches her fists. "I fell in love with Mai Shiranui and always will be. I now have eyes for her. Understand?"_

 _Kensou nodded in understanding. But to her surprise, he was neither angry or upset._

 _"You really mean it?" Athena gasped in surprise. "You moved on for a while?" She was told that he had been looking for another girl to love since he now saw the big picture. "I see. You truly are…a good friend. Thank you so much, Kensou."_

 _And both of them give a hug and then…Athena gave him a kiss on the cheek…as a farewell._

 ****End of Flashback****

Athena bursts from her bed from the dream she had. Well, more like a vivid memory of what happened earlier after she met Yuri and Kula and had a talk with her. She contacted Kensou to have a serious talk with him and thankfully, he accepted how she feels…and who she is. She glances over at her clock, which says "2:00 am". A couple tears start falling from her eyes without her realizing it, but when she does, she puts a hand on her wet cheek. She's still not over what she said to her dear friend, but it was worth it.

"I have a lot to talk with Mai about in the morning…" she says to herself. "I have to make up with her. Tell her how much I love her…hug her and hold her like my life depends on it. She's the one I love now."

She wipes the tears away and pulls the covers to go back to sleep.

 ****Next Day****

 _"Andy…" Mai said as she stood in front of him at the Shiranui compound at the entrance outside. "This is probably going to be a shock to you, but…I'm going to come out and say it: I'm a lesbian."_

 _Andy tilted his head in confusion._

 _"Yes, it's true. I got over my obsession over you and moved on. I realized that you will never return my feelings no matter how hard I try to give you hints. I was head over heels over you without even thinking about how you felt." She looked away for a moment. "But now I have found someone else. I decided to love another…and that is a girl. Athena Asamiya. She was there for me more than I realized." She held her arm while squirming her legs together. "By the time I figured it out, I fell in love with her right then. It's strange, but I know that it's my decision to love whoever I want. No one is going to tell me otherwise." She looked up at him with a determined smile._

 _Andy returned it and spread his arms wide. Mai jumps into his arms with a slight giggle._

 _"Yes, we can still be friends," she said softly. "Even though being like this feels like a dream come true, I'm feeling that I should be in Athena's arms instead. But…doing this just once feels nice as well.."_

 _Andy stroked her hair with his smile remaining on his face._

 _"I'm so glad…you accept me for who I am," she said. "It makes me happy that you're so open."_

 _The two remained in each other's arms for a few minutes longer before pulling away. With that, Mai leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, not on the lips. Those lips of hers are only meant for Athena's._

 _"Good-bye, Andy," she said with the best smile she could muster. "You're a great friend to me and always will be."_

 ****End of Flashback****

Mai looks up at the sky while leaning against a tree while the light wind blows, making her pony-tail sway. She recalled what happened yesterday after her talk with Leona. She happened to see Andy walking by and insisted on speaking with him at her home for some private talk. And Andy accepted her feelings for Athena.

"Athena…" she said to herself. "There's a lot that I have to say to you. We've been apart for too long. I know you need me in your arms. I feel the same way. I've misunderstood everything and it's time to clear things up."

Pushing herself away from the trunk, she whips out her phone to tell her to meet her at the Shiranui compound for a private talk. She decides to take Leona's advice. She remembers to have their relationship go slowly first. She rushed things the last time. But this time, she'll take her time and take things slow.

 ****Later****

Hours pass by and Athena is already at the entrance of the Shiranui compound. She looks up at the clear blue sky while the wind blows and making her long violet hair sway gracefully. She got a text from Mai, inviting her to come to this place for a private talk. Thankfully, everyone else is gone, so this will be a perfect time for them to chat alone.

She looks over to see the brunette walking toward her with a smile on her face.

"Welcome, Athena," she says. "Come on. Let's go to my room and I'll fetch some tea while we're at it."

"Th-thank you very much," Athena says softly.

The two walk inside her home and toward her room. Mai tells her to wait a bit while she prepares the tea and Athena just gives her a nod. While waiting, she looks around for a bit before lowering her head, just staring at her clenched fists on the hem of her skirt. What will she say to Mai when she returns? She knows she's spent at least most of the day thinking of this moment. She's rehearsed everything she wanted to say to her…every word…to let her know how she truly feels. And now…this is the big moment. She will say what's on her mind.

"Sorry for the wait~!" Mai calls as she comes in with the tray. She gently sets it down on the table and pours the tea in the two cups, handing one of them over to Athena. "Here you go."

"Thanks…" Athena says softly as she takes a sip. "Mmm…it's good."

"Ehehe! Made the best tea I could make~" Mai says.

Athena takes another sip and sets the cup down gently on the table, putting her hands back on her lap. "Mai…ever since our breakup I've been…thinking about this a lot lately…"

"Yes…I have been too," Mai says as she slightly looks away. "Listen, I'm truly sorry I misunderstood everything. I clearly didn't see the big picture and I was an idiot for doing so."

Athena clenches her fists at the hem of her skirt. She's trying hard not to cry, but tears were already trying to spill out. "I-I know you misunderstood what you saw and it's my fault. But…but I couldn't stop thinking about you after our breakup! I just couldn't! You left me realizing that you loved me this entire time! It wasn't just out of pity!" She grits her teeth as tears finally fall with her bangs hiding her expression. "I'm so sorry, Mai! What I did wasn't good, but it was for a reason. Yet, what you saw was a misunderstanding. I DON'T love Kula-san! I only love you!" She looks up with her face full of tears now. "I love YOU! You're the only one for me!" She gestures toward herself. "You have no idea how much you mean to me! No idea how much I need you in my arms! How much I want to kiss you as many time as I like! But most of all…how much I only have eyes for YOU!"

Mai can only stare at her with sympathy. Every word she is speaking, she really means it. She's crying for her sake. And it makes her heart ache. So the kunoichi hugs her tightly, letting the idol rest her head on her large bosom.

"It's okay…it's okay…" she says softly. "I understand perfectly now…"

"Mai…oh, Mai…!" Athena chokes a sob as she embraces her in return. "I love you!" She looks up at her with her tear-stained face. "I love you so much!"

"And I love you," the brunette caresses her cheek, wiping the tear away with her thumb. "Now and forever. This time…I'm going to take things slowly with you. No matter how long it takes, I'm going to take my time with you. I realized now that our relationship needs to be taken with baby steps."

"Oh, yes…we can take as long as we need!" Athena sniffles, putting her hand on Mai's. "But right now…I NEED you! I miss being with you…in your arms…kissing you like there's no tomorrow…all of that!"

"Then is it okay if we…at least do it once?" Mai asks. "Just as an apology for everything? I miss doing these things with you as well."

"Yes…yes…!" Athena replies happily with a couple more tears falling. "Let's make love!"

With that, the idol tackles Mai and crashes her lips onto hers. They embrace each other and kiss each other like their lives depend on it. Tongues caress each other with soft moans coming from both of them. Once they pull away, they gaze into each other's eyes and Athena dives in for more. Kiss after kiss until they pull away to catch their breath again.

"Mai…" Athena whispers.

"Athena…" the brunette whispers back.

Both of them give a nod, signaling each other to finally do it. And then…after slowly stripping their clothing, they touch each other like they've never done it before. And this time, it feels very good compared to last time. They truly made love and it's worth it. Pretty soon, they find themselves under the covers, naked with Athena snuggled against her lover. Mai smiles and strokes her violet locks with a kiss on the forehead.

"How do you feel, Athena?" she asks.

"I feel…that I'm truly with the one I love~" Athena replies with a happy smile.

They lean in to give each other a brief, passionate kiss.

"I feel the same~" the kunoichi says. "Because this time…there are no secrets. No misunderstandings. I only have eyes…for you~"

"And I have eyes for YOU~" Athena says and rests on her lover's bosom.

"I love you…~!" Both of them say at the same time with a sigh of bliss.

 **A/N: Whew! What a journey! Well…quite a short one after not updating for so long. XD I may do more Mai x Athena stories for you all as it turns out that this pairing isn't that unusual. XD Hehe! Mai and Athena have been together at some points. So yeah. Pretty exciting~!**

 **Oh, and for those who don't know: I love writing as if the guys don't speak and just faceless like they sometimes do in anime. Thought you might want to know. XD**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this little saga of mine and I would like to thank everyone who's been with me to the very end! Rex-san…Mikey…thanks for the support I needed to get this story done~! Long and detailed reviews as always…for one last time that is~!**

 **Have a nice day!**


End file.
